1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for decorating clothing, fashion accessories, undergarments and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to interchangeable, snap-on adornments for releasable attachment to a socket member fitted to the clothing, fashion accessories, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snap fasteners are well known in the field and comprise a female socket and a male stud, wherein the male stud is specifically structured and configured for releasable, snap fit within the female socket. Snap fasteners are primarily used on garments such as shirts, blouses, jackets, and dresses to hold overlapping edges of the garment together when the garment is worn. Typically, the socket is secured to one edge of the garment using a cap and post fitting. The socket, having a central aperture, receives the post of the cap therethrough so that the garment material is sandwiched between the cap and socket. The post on the cap is then hammered or crimped, in a manner similar to a rivet, to secure the socket on the clothing. The stud is fitted to the opposing edge of the garment using a post. The post is fitted through the stud in much the same manner as described in connection with the cap and socket fixture.
The various snap fastening devices in the related art have all been used for securing members together, such as overlying edges of clothing (e.g., the front panels of a coat). Until now, snap fasteners have not been used for the sole purpose of enhancing the overall appearance of clothing, fashion accessories, and the like. More specifically, snap type fasteners have not been fitted with decorative elements such as rhinestones, acrylic stones, precious and semi-precious stones, beads, crystals, and the like, for releasable, interchangeable attachment on articles of clothing, fashion accessories, undergarments, and other articles for the purpose of providing a more ornamental appearance to the clothing.
Notwithstanding the various and well known snap fastener arrangements known in the art, there still exists a need for a means to enhance the appearance of clothing, belts, pocketbooks, purses, wallets, shoes, watch bands, dog collars, etc. with decorative elements, wherein the conventionally known socket and stud members of a snap fastener are employed for achieving releasable, interchanging of the decorative elements in accordance with a desired appearance.